boktaifandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters
This page is about the various enemies and bosses encountered in the Boktai games. Boktai: The Sun is in Your Hand Bat A very weak enemy that flaps around trying to attack Django. A bat will constantly follow the player until it is defeated. Cockatrice One of the major monster types. Birdlike creatures that can be found in the abandoned Sol City. They attack with petrifying grey beams that prevent Django from moving for a few seconds if hit. Cockatrices sleep from 12-12:30 p.m. *Red Cockatrice Just like normal Cockatrices, except red. Summoned by Carmilla during her fight with Django. Ghoul (Bok) One of the major monster types in Boktai, and also one of the most common. Ghouls are green and kind of like zombies. They attack with Klorofolun if they find Django. Boks sleep from 6-6:30 a.m. In addition to normal Boks, there are several other types: *Ghoul Ghost (Vanibok) Pale white ghouls which disappear when exposed to sunlight, but are very visible when in the dark. *Icy Cool Ghoul (Chillbok) Blue ghouls that attack with Chillun. The FLAME solar gun lens works well against them. *Fiery Hot Ghoul (Burnbok) Ghouls that attack with Burnnun. The FROST solar gun lens works well against them. *Red Ghoul Just like normal Boks, except red. *Grey Ghoul Just like normal Boks, except grey. Golem One of the major monster types. According to Otenko, Golems are soulless statues made by ancient magic. If a Golem finds Django, it will roll up into a ball to attack. Golems sleep from 3-3:30 a.m. *Clay Golem Brown golems made out of clay. *Ice Golem Blue golems made of ice, which are weak to fire. *Iron Golem Black golems made out of iron, which are stronger than Clay Golems. Klorofolun A dark substance that Boks use to attack. It comes in several different types in addition to the normal purple. When Klorofolun comes into contact with Django, it sticks and begins to drain his life. Fortunately, it can be shaken off or destroyed with solar energy. It is probably supposed to be "Chloroform." *Burnnun Red Klorofolun used by Burnboks, which sets Django on fire. *Chillun Blue Klorofolun used by Chillboks, which freezes Django, slowing him down. There is also a type used by Vaniboks, which, like the Vaniboks, is only visible in darkness. (Note: There is no official name for this type.) Kraken Tentacles that stick out of the water and throw ice blocks. If Django gets too close to one, it will grab him and squeeze him, draining his life. *Blue Kraken Just like normal Kraken, except blue. Mimic A nasty creature disguised as a treasure chest. If Django gets too close and tries to open one, it will attack him. *Green Mimics Just like normal mimics, but green. Mummy One of the major monster types. Mummies cannot see, but have excellent hearing. They attack by biting and throwing bombs. If Django sets one on fire, it will run around frantically, and will set any other Mummies it runs into on fire as well. Mummies sleep from 9-9:30 a.m. *Blue Mummy Just like normal Mummies, except blue. *Red Mummy Just like normal Mummies, except red. Raven Another weak enemy, which flies at Django to attack. They will glide around Django for a time, then fly in a straight line directly at him. If they miss, they will begin gliding again. Spider Spiders crawl around and spin webs. If Django gets caught in a web, any nearby Spiders will come and attack him. *Red Spider Just like normal Spiders, except they can poison Django. Step A strange enemy that is usually invisible except for a set of moving footprints. If Django uses a See-All Nut or a Scan Grenade, he can see them. If he touches or is found by one, it will attack with a pattern of nine large spikes that come out of the ground. After the attack, the Step itself will appear where the central spike was. -Note: They appear to be either semi incorporeal, or their mass lies in the footprints; as shot-type attacks completely miss them. Boktai 2: Solar Boy Django Bat Similarly to the bats in Boktai 1, bats are weak enemies that fly around and attack Django. *Vampire Bat Just like a regular bat, but stronger and has the ability to suck HP from Django. Bees Flying insects maddened by the Undeadening. Home in on prey and sting to attack. *Poison Bee Just like a regular bee, but green and poisonous. *Killer Bee Centipede A giant centipede which curls up and lunges at it's prey. It's body is heavily armored and can only be hurt by a strike to the head. Hounds Canine beasts driven feral by the Undeadening. Skeletons Boney enemies that moce in a slow drudge. They attack by swinging their arms, and regenerate when defeated with a non-element attack. *Skeleton Fencers Just like regular skeletons, but they attack with swords. *Skeleton Archers Just like regular skeletons, but they attack with a bow and arrows. Slimes Gelatinous enemies that do not move unless attacked, or touched. Attacks by hurling itself at it's target. When a significant amount of damage is dealt, then the slime will split in two. If attacked with it's weak property, the slime will not split. *Yellow Slime The basic slime, is immmune to all properties. Has a lime-green center. *Green Slime A green, poisonous slime. Has a yellow center. *Purple Slime A purple slime that stuns it's prey. Has a blue center. *Black Slime A black slime that can either burn or freeze it's prey. Has a yellow center. Category:Characters